legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
'''Han Solo '''was a Corellian smuggler. He owned a ship named the "Millennium Falcon", which he won from betting in a game of sabacc with his friend, "Lando Calrissian,". He married Leia Organa Solo. They had three children; Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo and Anakin Solo. Background Early life Han Solo was born on the planet of Corellia. After he grew up he joined the Empire and became a TIE Fighter pilot. During his service in the Empire's army he saved the Wookiee Chewbacca from the Empire. Having saved his life, Chewbacca swore Solo a life debt. This made the two companions for life. They later began a smuggling career. The duo made the Millenium Falcon their starship, after Solo won it in a game of Sabacc from Lando Calrissian. Hero of the Rebellion In 0 BBY, Han Solo and Chewbacca met Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker in the Mos Eisley Cantina. They asked the smugglers if they could take them to the planet of Alderaan. Solo agreed after being offered a high sum of money for the job.But before he could leave the cantina, Solo was confronted by the bounty hunter Greedo. The latter one threatened to kill Solo on Jabba the Hutt's demand. But Solo was able to shoot Greedo, before he could execute the Hutt's order. When Han Solo, Chewbacca and their passengers left the planet on the Millenium Falcon,they were soon chased by Imperial troops. It turned out that Kenobi and Skywalker were Rebels, wanted by the Empire. Their travel finally took the group to the first Death Star, an Imperial superweapon which had destroyed Alderaan. There they managed to rescue the imprisioned Princess Leia out of a detention block. Obi-Wan Kenobi later engaged in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader onboard the Death Star. The old Jedi master gave his life to allow Solo, Chewbacca, Skywalker, Organa and their droids R2-D2 and C-3PO to escape. Afterwards, they travelled to Yavin IV, were the hidden Rebel base was located. There they used the secret Death Star plans, which were hidden in R2-D2 to plan an attack on the Empire's superweapon. The Battle of Yavin soon followed. The Rebel pilots attacked the Death Star who was threatening to destroy the planet of Yavin IV. With the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker was able to destroy the Death Star. The Rebels celebrated their victory and Han Solo was, along with Skywalker and Chewbacca, awarded with a victory medal. In 3 ABY when the Rebels hid their base on Hoth Han still was helping them out. One day, Luke Skywalker went on a patroulling mission. When he didn't return, Han went out of the cold blizzard to find his friend Luke. Went he found him laying on the snow, Solo quickly saved Luke and used his lightsaber to cut open his Tauntaun (which it smells bad in the outside). After he rased Luke he and Chewbacca tried to fix their ship so Han came pay back to Jabba. At the end of the Battle of Hoth he and Chewbacca escaped on the Millennium Falcon with Leia and C-3PO from the Empire. They headed to Bespin were Han see his old friend Lando Calrissian face again,but he betrayed them and Solo was taken to the Carbon Freezing Chamber were he was frozen in carbonite and given to bounty hunter Boba Fett to take him to Jabba's Palace. One year later, he was freed out of the carbonite from Princess Leia, who was diguised as a guard of Jabba. Unfortunately, Jabba discovered the ruse, and caught Leia in the act of freeing Han. Han was then imprisoned with Chewbacca. Luke later arrived at Jabba's palace in an attempt to free his friends, but was denied and dumped into the pit of the Rancor. After defeating the Rancor, an enraged Jabba ordered the death of Han and his friends, but kept Leia as his Slave. They were taken on skiffs out in the desert to the Sarlacc Pit, where Luke executed a daring plan in an attempt to save them. Still being partially blind from the carbonation, Han swung a staff around and hit Boba Fett's manual controls, rocketing him into the Sarlacc. Han then used the staff to rescue his friend, Lando, from falling into the Sarlacc as well. Luke and Leia then blew up Jabba's sail barge, and escaped with the rest of their crew on a skiff. After Solo was healthy again, he agreed to lead a mission on the planet of Endor to destroy the Empire's shield generator for the Death Star II. Han's team included Luke, Leia and Chewbacca as well. Unfortunatly, while Han was attempting to sneak up on a pair of Scout troopers, he was discovered and the troopers left on Speeder Bikes to warn others. Leia and Luke gave chase after them, but Leia was knocked off her speeder during the chase. Luke returned to the group, and they set off again. While trekking through the forest, Chewbacca set off a trap placed by Ewoks, and the team was momentarily entangled in a net, and then captured by the Ewoks. Han and Luke were hung on a pole, as an offering tho C-3PO, whom they thought to be a type of god. Luke managed to help free them, and a celebration was held that night where C-3PO told stories of their adventures. Han noticed Luke and Leia outside, and saw them kiss. He didn't know that Luke was revealing to Leia that they were brother and sister, but instead thought that they were in love. The next day in the Battle of Endor he and Leia tried to open the station door but in the end Leia kissed him after the sceond Death Star was destroyed. Later he married Leia Organa in 8 ABY, then he became the father to Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo (which Han wanted to name him Han Solo Jr).He was eventually killed in 60 ABY because a stormtrooper shot him in the back (and Leia).His hands got severed because a clone of Emperor Palpatine chopped them off in 10.1 ABY. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Minifigure Gallery Sw111.jpg|Han Solo (smuggler) Sw179.jpg|Han Solo (brown pants) Han Solo, Sail Barge.jpg|Han solo (skiff redesign) Han Solo.jpg|The Han Solo game character Han Solo (hoth).JPG|Han Solo (Hoth) Han Solo (award).jpg|Han Solo (Yavin IV Ceremony) han skiff.jpg|Han Solo (Skiff old) Sets Episode IV *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7190 Millennium Falcon *7965 Millennium Falcon *10179 Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star Episode V *4504 Millennium Falcon *6209 Slave I *6212 X-Wing Fighter *7144 Slave I *7749 Echo Base *7879 Hoth Echo Base *8097 Boba Fett's Slave I *8129 AT-AT Walker *10123 Cloud City Episode VI *4476 Jabba's Prize * Jabba's Prize *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *7104 Desert Skiff *8038 The Battle of Endor *9516 Jabba's Palace Versions The Padawan Menace *Young Han Solo Episode IV *Han Solo (Smuggler) *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) *Han Solo (Yavin IV Ceremony) Episode V *Han Solo (Hoth) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) *Han Solo (Carbonite) *Han Solo (Bespin) Episode VI *Han (Carbonite) *Han (Sail Barge) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) Video Games *Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Lego® Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego® Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *LEGO® Star War III: The Clone Wars Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures